


[podfic] This Time I'm Coming Down

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Character Study, Dancing, Drug Abuse, Gen, Intoxication, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Jason makes a lot of decisions he might regret.





	[podfic] This Time I'm Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Time I'm Coming Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400384) by [telm_393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/pseuds/telm_393). 



**Fic** : This Time I'm Coming Down

**Author** : telm_393

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Length** : 21:15

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 17,8 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uai14r8at6r0zgp/telm_393+-+This+Time+I%27m+Coming+Down+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/s0jjw0is)


End file.
